beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Bakuten Shoot Beyblade - Gekitou! Saikyou Blader
Bakuten Shoot Beyblade - Gekitou! Saikyou Blader (爆転シュート ベイブレード 激闘! 最強ブレーダー) was the first game for the GBA. It was released in 2001. About Unlike all previous games, this followed the original anime series. However, continuing as the last game the player plays as Daichi. The player initially begins fighting a few of Tysons friends, including Billy and Andrew. He then moves onto the Japanese tournament where he faces off against the Bladers who would become Bladebreakers. The game then progresses through the rest of the anime storyline. The last part see them face an unexpected foe Kaoru Amou, from the previous game, who uses Pegacion. Joining him is his sister Makoto, who wields Vulpes, with whom he forms Team Chizan. The game is played on top down view. The player begins by launching the beyblade into the dish (launches have to be timed right for most effective launch). The player has little control over the beyblade in the dish all via a few buttons that let you slam into the blade. The main aspect of battle is building up energy to launch an attack at the opponent, often by getting in close enough to pull off the move. Players have one of 3 basic moves which vary in intensity, this part of the game is watched from a side-view instead. Bladers with a Bit-beast have a few extra moves which are more powerful. As the game progresses, so too does the type of move the foes will use. If they have enough energy, when a foe launches an attack on the player, however, they can dodge or endure the attack. Depending on how good the Beyblade build is, depends on which is better, as dodging has high risks. This costs some viable energy that could have been used for a major attack, but can allow the player to withstand devastating attacks themselves. Players are awarded Beyblade parts after each battle. The parts are in various colours, with a progressive strength (the first colour may be 100, the next 101, the one after that 102). The other Bladebreakers can be played once the game is completed and the final blader, Amo Karou is defeated. There was also an official strategy guide released for the game on Jan 2002. One of the other things to note is spin rotation is taken into account for the first time. The majority of Beyblades spin to the right, rotating on the dish in a cloakwise direction. Left handed spin Beyblades attack in a anti-clockwise direction. The result is right spin Beyblades normally fight by racing each other around the dish, trying to catch up with each other to launch an attack. However, left spinning Beyblades bash the other Beyblade each end of the dish as the two meet, dealing heavier blows. Trivia *As it is based on the anime, the animation for various attacks is colour schemed to fit accordingly. So Dragoon is completely blue, Dranzer red, etc. *Though the first "Pegasus" was never released as a Beyblade, the bit for the Beyblade was sold. It is the first incarnation of the "Pegasus" series of Beyblades to be featured in the franchise.